


Shopping Trip

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a one-shot on a typical shopping day for the Winchesters. Dean is 9; Sam is 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: On Facebook I saw this little comic strip and loved it. Here is my take on a shopping day with the Winchesters.**

**Summary: Just a typical shopping day for the Winchesters.**

**Shopping Trip**

An Impala pulls into the parking lot of a local department store and parks towards the back. A small family emerges from the car.

"Come on, Sammy," the small boy said sliding out of his seat.

The Dad, John, unbuckle Sam out of his car seat. The older boy walks out of the car after his father takes his baby brother out of the car.

"Stay with me," Dean said. "What did I say, Sammy?" Dean always questions Sam when he tells him something to make sure that Sam understood what he was suppose to do.

"Stay wit' D'n," the youngest boy said.

Dean held out his hand towards his little brother. Sam grasped his hand and they both stood by the car and waited for their Dad to finish what he was doing.

John gathered a few things, one making sure he had enough money to pay for what they needed in the store. He walked up to his sons and held out his hands for both his sons to take them.

Sam let go of Dean just to grab hold of his Dad's hand. Dean grabbed the other on.

While they walked towards the store, Dean looked up at John.

"Daddy," Dean said. "What are we getting today?"

"There are a few things that we need," John said. He let go of Dean's hand and went into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper and handed to Dean.

Dean looked at the list; there weren't many items they needed.

"Can you tell me how many items are on that paper?" John asked.

Dean looked at the paper again and started to count.

"One, two, three," Dean counted. "Five. There are five things on the list."

"Very good," John praised. Dean beamed at him.

Dean loved getting praised from his father. That meant he was doing something right.

The small family walked up to the store. Once they got inside, John gave his one rule: Do not leave my side.

They began their shopping. Dean held on to the shopping cart and Sam held on to Dean. Aisle after aisle the small family looked for everything on the list. Dean held on to the list for his Dad. One of the items that they needed was near the toy aisle. While Dean and John looked for the listed item, Sam walked over to the toy planes. Neither noticed that the baby was no longer by the shopping cart.

Finding what they wanted, Dean walked back to the cart.

"Come on, Sammy," John said dismissively, started pushing the cart away. Dean, holding on to the cart started looking around. He doesn't see his brother.

They started moving down another aisle. Dean looked around again, still did not see Sam.

"Dad," Dean said, but John wasn't really paying attention to Dean he was looking at a label on the bottle in his hand.

Dean stepped away from the cart and walked back to where they were just a few minutes ago.

"Sammy!" Dean called out. "Sam! Sam!" No answer. No response. The longer Dean didn't see Sam the more worried he was getting. He knew he had to find Sammy. So many horrors were going through his head. What if someone took Sam? What if someone put their hands on Sam? Dean knew that there were bad people out there just as there were monsters and Sam was only little. It would be so easy for someone to take him away.

Dean turned down the aisle that led to the toys and there at the other end of the aisle was Sammy sitting on the floor playing with a toy plane that was almost bigger than he was. A big sigh of relief coursed through Dean's entire body. There was Sam safe and sound. All he was doing was playing. Dean jogged over to Sam. Just before he got to Sam he dropped to his knees and slid the rest of the way to his baby brother and wrapped his arms around his baby brother's neck.

"Hi D'n," Sam said muffled in Dean's shoulder.

"Don't ever do this again," Dean chastised still not letting go of Sam. "Promise me."

Sam had no idea why Dean was so panicky. He dropped the plane onto his lap and gripped his brother's shirt.

"Promise me, Sammy."

"I promise," Sam muffled out.

Dean finally let Sam go and held him out arm's length. He looked at his brother. Even though he was here alone, Dean had to make sure nothing was wrong with his Sammy.

"What did I tell you?" Dean asked.

"Stay wit' D'n," Sam's voice was small. He put his head down when he realized what the problem was.

"Did you do that?" Dean asked. Sam lowered his head and shook it. Dean looked at his brother. He put one of his fingers under Sam's chin and brought up his head so that they were looking at each other.

"Do not leave my side again."

"'Kay D'n," Sam's voice was started to get thick with tears.

Dean cupped Sam's face and brought him into another hug.

"You want to tell me what was so special that you had to leave my side," Dean said trying to change the atmosphere between the brothers.

Sam smiled and showed Dean the toy plane. Dean was about to say something when they both heard the wheels of a cart coming towards them. Dean turned and saw their Dad coming towards them. He stood up and brought Sam up with him. He stood in front of Sam.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" the anger in John's voice did not get missed from Dean. He knew he did wrong, but he had to find Sam.

"I was just with Sam," Dean explained.

"Didn't I tell you both to stay with the cart?" John asked.

"Sorry, sir," Dean said, holding on to Sam, and keeping Sam behind him. If someone was going to get in trouble, then Dean figured it would be better if it were him and not Sammy. "Sam wanted to look at the planes."

"'Stay with the cart.' How hard is it to follow instruction?" John was upset. His anger was more from fear than anything else.

"Daddy," a small voice called out from behind Dean.

John sighed. He didn't want his sons to fear him. "Come here, Sammy." He saw his youngest peek around his brother. "Come here, Sammy." John knelt by the cart.

Sam walked over to his Dad. John noticed the toy in his hand. He couldn't help but to notice it. It was almost as big as him. John couldn't help the small chuckle.

"What do you have there, Sammy?"

Sam showed their dad the plane. So this was what this whole excitement was about.

"Dad," Dean said standing behind Sam. "Can we get it. I know it's not on the list, but Sammy likes it."

John looked up at his oldest son and then at his youngest. Even though they had to limited funds as well as space, he didn't want to deny his sons even the smallest of pleasures. The items that were in the cart wouldn't come to much, so he decided to let his sons have it.

"Sure," John said. "But the next time I say stay with the cart, you had better be on your best behavior and stay with the cart. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Yes Daddy," Sam said a huge grin plastered on his face.

John stood up and picked Sam up in his arm. Propping him up until both were comfortable, John took the plane and put it in the cart. Dean held onto the cart. The small family made their way to the cashier so that they could leave.

The walk back to the car was noisier than the walk in. Both boys were laughing and playing with the plane all the way back to the car, their home. Once they were all inside their home, the Impala rode out of the parking lot and headed to the next adventure in the small family's lives.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you like my take on the comic strip. Please review and let me know what you think of it. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. :)**


End file.
